Problems
by clover and spade
Summary: Cho has a small problem. LMCC


Cho knocked on the huge doors of Malfoy Manor, praying that Draco was home. She needed to get a little problem off her chest, literally. Knocking once again a very small house elf answered the door.  
  
"What is you wanting?" the elf asked.  
  
"Is Draco home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dammit! Is anyone home?"  
  
"Who's there you stupid idiot?" The elder Malfoy walked into the room.  
  
"I dunno Master, who is you?" the elf asked Cho.  
  
"Cho Chang. I need to see Draco."  
  
"Why must you see my son?" Lucius rose a single eyebrow. He knew his son had a girlfriend but he did not know that she was this pretty.  
  
"I have a little problem I'm sure he can fix," Cho told him with a smirk. She had never met Mr.Malfoy before and this trip was proving to be worthwhile after all.  
  
"Shoo you rat! Get out of my face!" Lucius kicked the house elf out of the way and the elf ran away, crying.  
  
Cho blinked before she stepped into the house.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you my lady, I'm Lucius Malfoy and Draco and my wife have gone out for the day leaving me to rot." Lucius bowed and kissed her hand and Cho smirked.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Mr.Malfoy."  
  
Lucius stood with a smile, "So, care to tell me your little problem? Maybe I can be of service."  
  
Cho blushed, "Well, to put it plainly, I need a damn good fuck."  
  
The elder Malfoys eyes widened, "Really now?"  
  
She sighed, "Yes, but since my lover isn't here I better be going."  
  
"Maybe you don't need to go." Lucius pulled Cho towards the stairs, "Why don't we try to fix your little problem in my room?"  
  
With an evil smirk, Cho said, "Lets."  
  
Together the two walked up the stairs but as soon as they had turned the corner Lucius looked over his shoulder and hoisted the black haired girl up and over his shoulder before taking off in a run down the hallway and into a random room so when Narcissa came home she wouldn't know what they had been doing.  
  
Cho giggled, no one had ever done this to her before. There was the one time with Snape when he had spanked her naked, but no one had picked her up and ran. She slapped her hands over her breasts so they did not bounce as Lucius ran into the room.  
  
Lucius grinned at Cho's laugher. When they reached the room he threw her on the bed and ripped off her shirt and started kissing her neck. He quickly un-did her bra and started toying with her nipples. His hand ran up and down her legs and let his hand rest in her inner thigh. He slowly pulled down her skirt then her underwear. Cho breath became sharper as his lips kissed her crouch. Lucius quickly took all his clothes off and threw them to the side then forcedly put him self in side her and moved up and down faster and faster.  
  
Screaming Cho threw her head back, Draco had never been forceful and she loved it. A loud moan escaped her lips as he moved deeper inside of her. She was shocked he was so big and wondered why Draco was never his big but her thoughts smeared as an orgasm rocked her body and she came with so much force made him come but he still did not stop.  
  
By now Cho was yelling at the top of her voice and Lucius was glad that silencing charms had been invented so house elves wouldn't come running.  
  
Finally after about a hour of hard fucking Lucius pulled out and laid back against the bed's headboard, his dick standing straight up, hard as a rock.  
  
"Now suck it bitch." His voice came out as a growl.  
  
He grabbed her head and put her mouth to his penis. She gladly took it in to her mouth and sucked hard. He pushed her head closer to his body, pushing his dick farther down her throat. He suddenly came and Cho ate it all up with a hunger she didn't know she even had.  
  
Cho pulled her head off of his dick and licked her lips, "Yummy."  
  
Lucius smirked and suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"What is it?" Lucius snapped between kissing lazily.  
  
A house elf opened the door and said, "Madam Malfoy needs you sir."  
  
Both sets of eyes widened and Cho jumped off the bed, running around, grabbing her clothes. Lucius ordered the elf to clean the room and to not let anyone in it for at least three days until the smell of fresh sex left the room. As Lucius pulled his pants on he pushed Cho into the fireplace with all her clothes in her hands. Lighting the fire he grabbed floo powder and yelled the first thing that came to his head, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Her eyes widen and yelled, "WHAT?!"  
  
Lucius just smirked as the little whore vanished.  
  
*****************  
  
Tom, the bartender, flashed the naked Cho a toothless grin as she screamed and ran out, butt naked. 


End file.
